baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GrimGary/Archive 1
Welcome GrimGary, Welcome to the Baseball Wiki - you've made some great edits! Let me know if you have any ideas on what would make this wiki better! Take care, Terry Foote 19:35, 12 September 2006 (UTC) World Wikia Hey GrimGary - I am the founder of World Wikia and stopped by to look at the Baseball Wiki logo to see if it would give me some ideas for a World logo. I noticed you were making some edits here. This is great! I'll be back. Thanks, -- BillK (talk) 20:42, 19 October 2006 (UTC) :Thanks guys, the Baseball wiki is a great resource for baseball and I hope it will become a major player in the list of baseball sites out there. I'm happy to do my bit and I urge all baseball fans to follow suit. Despite being a Brit I love baseball and hope it continues to prosper. GrimGary 22:15, 19 October 2006 (UTC) You're an admin. now Hi GrimGary, you're an admin. now for the baseball wikia. You're doing a great job - thanks for all your contributions! Terry Foote 13:51, 20 October 2006 (UTC) :Thanks Terry, I appreciate it. GrimGary 18:51, 20 October 2006 (UTC) World Series help? Hi Gary, I've changed the home page to be completely devoted to the World Series. Please feel free to put make any edits that would be good, or let me know about any ideas you have. Thanks! Terry Foote 19:46, 20 October 2006 (UTC) :I'll have a think tonight. Maybe have a game recap after each game? Probable starters with a biog? Biog of all the players on each roster? Information about the ballparks? Just a few ideas there, I'll think up some more tonight. GrimGary 20:01, 20 October 2006 (UTC) THANKS!!!! OMG... I had agreed to TransWiki all the "date in baseball" articles from the English Wikipedia to this wiki... having done a few score, I kind of let it drop for a while... then while returning to the task, which I didn't particularly look forward to, I find that you had completed the job (at least, I think you got them all) THANK YOU!!! I appreciate the work you put into this! Herostratus 06:06, 9 November 2006 (UTC) :All pages are now moved, we just need some content on a lot of the pages. I'm now doing the Years. These should be done by tomorrow. GrimGary 05:28, 20 December 2006 (UTC) ArmChairGM.com GrimGary, Just wanted to say thanks - you're doing a marvelous job here. I work at Wikia and we just merged with ArmChairGM.com a very active sports site. You may want to troll around and see if you like it, or if you want to recruit any people from there. In addition to baseball they have european football, snooker, etc :-) http://world.wikia.com/wiki/User:GilGil (http://world.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Giltalk) 07:22, 22 December 2006 (UTC) :Not a bad looking site there. I'll be sure to take a good look and help out where I can. GrimGary 17:41, 22 December 2006 (UTC) Wow, the site looks great! GrimGary, Happy New Year to you and cudos for the great work you're doing. The new logo is incredible, and the "This month in baseball" is a great addition. I'll offer help as time permits. When spring training starts in March, I'll hopefully get a ton of new great photos to add. Take care, Terry Foote 18:19, 3 January 2007 (UTC) Glad to meet you Hey GrimGary, My name is Athletics and i was going to make a complete guide to hitting and feilding and much more tell me if u wanna. :Hi Athletics. Swing for the fence. If you need any help with the guide I'm online most of the time. GrimGary 02:29, 22 January 2007 (UTC) Ok, Im finally gonna get started, with the guides, I was busy with schoolwork. i am going to work very hard, tell me if you need any other thing done, I am tring to be an admin.--Athletics 05:37, 11 February 2007 (UTC)